Ninja Animal Madness!
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: Several strange accidents mix the DNA of Konoha's nins with that of the local animal life. What's the reason behind these? And what is steadily growing out in the woods that, unless the 'Transformed' Ninjas can stop it, will destroy their worlds forever..
1. Neji DNA Fuse

chpt 1 - Neko Neko Neji  
  
It wasnt entirely normal, what happened to neji. He'd been out in the cold snow at christmas, training more than he usually did, but one of his moves, when he tried to do it against himself, backfired, blowing a large crater around him, and sucking in a nearby wildcat.   
  
The explosion mustve blown up a fair few trees...  
  
"ugh.." it hurt to move, when he finally woke up, his whole body ached, and his head especially. He sat up, patting his hands over his whole body, finding a myriad of brusies, and several cuts, bloody snow surrounding him..but what scared the holy hell out of him..was the cat ears.  
  
They were there. No doubt, two large cat ears, about a hands height..pretty noticeable. He could feel them, and when he thought about it, they kept..moving "oh crap.."   
  
He attempted to get to his feet, only 2 recieve another shock..he had a tail. He sat down in the middle of the crater -im doomed, if anybody sees me like this..i cant go back..this is too embarassing..-  
  
He wobbled to his feet, looking round for sehlter -shinobi may have heard that boom, i have to hide..- he half ran, half staggered into the trees, mind still in shock.  
  
Iruka was worried the next day, when only one of the hyuugas turned up for class "wheres neji?" he asksed, hinata shook her head, she didnt know. "I havent seen him since early yesterday morning sir.." one kid yelled "and he was training" interrupted sasuke smoothly. Iruka frowned "i'd better go look, something may have happened.." he looked up at the class before he left "-dont- try anything stupid while i'm gone..i mean it.." and he walked out.  
  
The class was silent after he left..what had happened to neji? it wasnt like him to skip class, not even for training..  
  
He lay, huddled up atop a tree..ears down..blood dried onto his clothing, shivering from the cold. Most of the wounds had been bandaged using the few supplies he'd brought with him, but they did little against the biting cold...He clung to the branch, barely awake, numb hands holding on for dear life, scrunched in a nook between two thick branches...  
  
He barely registered when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and started trying to lift him down..he struggled, making faint mewlish sounds, like a cat in pain..but the voice whispered "hold still neji...its ok.." he tried to object, even run away, but he just didnt have the stregnth.."thats it..." the unknown person carried him away -w-who...why..- but then he blacked out from the pain.  
  
He awoke to see someone looking down at him. Iruka. The chuunin's face was a mask of worry, and as he slowly started getting his bearing he heard them talking "cat ears? but how lord hokage sir..this cant be a jutsu surely.." he sat up, startling them all "n-neji..you have to rest.." iruka said worriedly. He looked at them all, trying to hide the pain from his eyes, feeling the tail twitch once, ears flattening to his head.   
  
-why...why are they taking care of me? look whats happened..- He scrunched back against the wall the bed was against, ears down and back, in a warning sign. The hokage frowned "his reactions...exactly like a cats.." he whispered to iruka, taking the chuunin's arm and leading him a safe distance away so neji wouldnt hear. Iruka nodded "how could that have occured though? Its like..his DNA got mixed with a cats..?" the hokage sighed "we can only wait and see what traits he shows, and if it will degenerate by itself.."  
  
Iruka had been watching neji worriedly the whole time they were talking, now, upon looking over again, he nudged the hokage "sir..look.." he whispered. Neji was semi-crouched on the bed, the blanket discared..the tail was slowly swishing from one side to the other, the ears had perked up a little. The object of nejis interest was fluttering around in front of him. A moth. They continued to watch as nejji batted one hand at it, uttering an anooyed "myrow" when he missed.  
  
The moth fluttered around neji's head, the hyuuga's tail twitched again as it landed on his nose, making him go cross eyed "nyow?" he stared fixedly at it, the ears moving with a cute little ::pwip pwip:: noise. The Hokage nodded "that settles it, something must've mixed the DNA of him..and we dont kno what else...but i think...given nejis a strong child, it should start to break apart and his DNA will revert to normal..but its only a theory..we'll have 2 wait.." Iruka nodded. "its hard on him..he's barely spoken a word since he woke up.."  
  
By now the moth had fluttered off, and neji sat on the bed, arms wrapped around his legs, the ears returning down again. -im some kinda freak..i cant go outside of here...people will hate me like they did naruto before...-  
  
The Hokage sighed "i think its best neji's classmates knew about this....it'll only be harder for him to face this alone.." Iruka nodded "i'll tell them now..." he left the room, and the hokage sighed, walking back over to neji...to see if he could find out what had happened to him... 


	2. Neji Bell Bell Neji

NNN  
  
Neji buried his head in his arms, thinking he was alone now he let a few tears fall down his face, shoulders shaking with the failing effort to stop the overwhelming sadness. He almost jumped 6 feet in the air and his ears shot up, when soemone put a hnad on his back. He looked round at the hokages worried face "neji..." he sniffed "hokage sir...." he sighed "neji, irukas gone to tell your classmates...." neji started shaking terrified of the idea "no!! i dont want them to know!! they'll hate me..for becoming this.."  
  
The third shook his head with a sigh "neji, we're not a village of hatred, it will be alright..in time those genes will degenerate, and you'll be your old self again...." Neji looked semi hopeful, but he still held a sad haunted look in his eyes.  
  
The class gaped at iruka as he finsihed explaining neji's story "but how?" a babble of voices broke out. Hinatas face was sad -neji-sama..- she thought. "quieten down!" iruka said rasing his voice a little. "now.." he continued once the classrooom fell silent "i dont want to hear of him feeling upset because one of you has said something....we're hoping, that by informing you all of this, it will help him come to terms with it..."   
  
He sighed "it isn't easy for him, so lets all try not to make a big deal ok?" the class all nodded. Irukas warning held no need tho..all fo the class understood..naruto espeshially, since people had been afraid of him because of his relation to the demon fox. He rested his head on his hands and began thinking...  
  
At first break that day naruto announced he had an idea. People crowded round, sakura was impressed -hes actually being mature..- she looked at sasuke-kun with a moony sigh as usual though. He was so cute...  
  
Narutos idea was thus: do up the class room and stuff to make it cool for him, and see what they could find that would help him feel at home. Naruto smiled as people volenteered all sorts to go into the plan, iruka had sounded genuinely worried about neji so they decided as a class to help. Iruka watched them from a small distance away -good, this will help neji...-.  
  
Hinata walked back to the academy, mind in a muddle, after lunch that day. But she snapped out of her gaze when she saw a kitty being chased up a tree by a dog. Bravely she ran up to it, making loud shooing noises. The dog took a look at this shouting creature then ran. She stopped when she saw it scramble around the corner, she looked up at the kitty "h-hello.." she said softly...the cat jumped down, purring around her ankles, she smiled.   
  
But then the dog barking began from a few streets away, and the cat bolted, something falling to the ground. "oh, kitty!" hinata called, but it had already dissapeared. She bent down to pick up the object. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be pale white collar, with a little round silver bell on it. She smiled -pretty..- she thought. She was startled out of her reviere, a moment later, by a famimilair person landing atop the tree  
  
"oh!"  
  
Neji sighed, he'd told the hokage everything about the accident, but now his mind dwelled on his classmates. What would they think of him? -even with iruka's help..they'll still hate me..- he sighed, looking out open window he felt the urge to just get outta there...  
  
He opened the window in a flash, diving up easily onto the roof. Once free he began to run across the rooftops, tail streaming behind him, ears lifting a bit as he imaged he could just run away from this....  
  
He stopped on top of a tree branch, hearing a dog barking. But that paled away when he heard a human gasp beneath him. He looked down, coming face to face with hinata. "oh...crap.." he thought.  
  
The ears went down...  
  
Hinata stared at neji for a moment, seeing the ears retreating back in alarm "uhm...hello n-neji-sama" she said softly. He looked as if he were about to bolt...but then, with a deep sigh, he jumped down to face her, looking sadly at the ground.She felt a pang of sadness, seeing his usual cold and perfectionist personality gone..repleaced by the silent figure that now stood in front of her.   
  
Impulsively she took the collar from her pocket, and, stepping forward, tied it quickly around neck so that it fitted perfectly "there...so we dont loose you.." she siad, waiting for hom to do something. His face seemed like stone for a second, then he offered a small smile...the bell tinkling as he lifted his head.  
  
"Comeing back to the academy? everyone wants to see you..." he bit his lip, then nodded "...yeah.'' They set off back towards the school. Neji looked at the ground, feeling a fear building up in his stomach at the the thought of returning. Pretty soon they arrived.   
  
He hesitated at the door, lookign nervous, but just as he was about to go in, he heard a voice "ah, there you are..!" he whipped round, ears back, but it was only iruka "coming?" the chuunin asked, smiling kindly at him. He nodded, still staring at the floor -better hear them laughing now than later..- he thought...  
  
Naruto ran back to the others in the class "he's here! lets go!" they all sat back down in random groups, chatting, all around the room were things they thought might make him feel better. Pictures of cats and plants that were picked from the forest were scattered here and there.  
  
They all looked around as the door opened, hinata pulling neji by the hand into the room. He looked pretty much the same as usual, but there was a little bell around his neck which rang every time he moved. The ears were tilted at an angle, they twitched, making the cute ::pwip pwip:: sound. 


	3. Jiriya Go Down Ears!

The Pale haired pervert senin sat out in the woods, scribbing on a notepad. He was the well known author of the perverted series "Itcha Itcha Paradise" and was often Nicknamed "pervert-senin" or "ero-senin".  
  
He sat back and sighed, bored. He'd heard about the cross-over with Neji -pfft how daft, as if any normal person could wind up like that!- he was sitting just a little while away from the exlposion area. He got up, carrying the pad udner his arm, getting a weird feeling.  
  
"hmm?" upon walking into the empty area he saw the ground was glowing. Startled he walked towards the crater, seeing a grey wolf knocked out at its edge. He hopped in, walking over to the animal. Big mistake. The power that neji had left behind, re-awoken by the grey wolfs life force, then jiriya's enetring it, exploded into life, zipping into the new,living body the moment it came into contact with the being. Thsi meant Jiriya. He yelled in pain and tried to wrench himself free, but the power detonated there and then, a silent explosion....enveloping the wolf too..  
  
------  
  
It was abotu 3 hours later when he awoke, finding himself lying flat on his face in a crater. -oww...what the?- he sat up, feelign his head pounding painfully. "ugh.." he groaned as he stood up, feleign sick and dizzy. He saw something grey just behind him, he whipped round, but it was behind him again. Groggily he twisted his body round to try and get a lok. oh dear. The thing was a wolfs tail, and it seemed to belong to him. -uh..oh..- he reached a hand up, and with a confirmed feelign of dread, two grey wolf ears. -oh holy crap, go down, vamoose!- he thought. And oddly enough they did.  
  
"neh?!" shakign his head, he jumped up, grabbed his pad and legged it into konoha -i have 2 get to my apartment..-  
  
-------  
  
Kakashi was sittign at the ramen stand with his three studnets bedside him, he'd just gotten up to go to the bathroom, when a blur of white hair and red clothing zoomed by. ""wasnt that jiriya sensei?" naruto asked. Kakashi nodded, with a sweatdrop "he seemed in a hurry....ill have 2 inform the hokage hes back in town.."  
  
--------  
  
Jiriya ran to his apartment, zipping in and slamming the door. -damndamndamn....this is like that kid....what do i do?-  
  
He deicded to try telling the hokage.  
  
--------  
  
But as he was walkign alogn the rooftops he spotted kakashi stollign along. He leapt down behind him, intendign to poek him in the head, grinning to himself. But partway into his desecent he felt the ears pop up aagin -oh no, GO DOWN EARS!!-  
  
Kakashi whipped round "whos.." just as jiriya hit the ground, landing on his feet, both hands clapped to where the ears were "there..?" he trailed off as he saw jiriya standing there with his hands up to his head, looking frazzled, then embarassed. "Jiriya..what ARE you doing?" he said, turning to face him "ahah, nothing! nothing at all!" Jiriya gave a silly laugh, turning round and walking away. At least he would have, had he not smacked into the side of a wall.  
  
Kakashi sweatdropped as the pervert senin simply laughed and walked off a little fast for normal. -hes acting very....wierd lets put it..-  
  
------  
  
Jiriya ran off from kakash as fast as his legs would let him -crap, they keep popping up!- he ducked into an alley, catching his breath "whew...." "Just what are you running for?!" kakashis voice came outta nowhere, as did the ears again. -NOO!- he cried silently, as, staring gormlessly at kakashi, the ears popped up, and, to add madness to weirdness, twitched.  
  
Kakashi blinked "oh, you been messing around with jutsu's again? u look like neji." Jiriya sweatdropped "uh..i..er..i was in the forest, found a big glowing crater, the moment i went near it-" he flungs his arms up in the air "BOOM!" and i woke up like thsi!" he pointed to the ears.  
  
Kakashi shook his head "they're real?" he stepped forward, grabbing the ears and giving them a couple of tugs. "owow!" jiriya winced, flapping his arms about "yup, real!" Jiriya glared at him. "im gonna have 2 show the hokage, cos everytime i start to relax or have a laugh, they keep popping out again!" Kakashi frowned "hmm..yes.."  
  
-------  
  
The Hoakge was reading through a news scroll when the door to his ofice cliked opem, he looked up as two enetred "ah, greetings kakashi sensei,and-" he did a a doublt take at the oitehr "-JIRIYA!?! what ahppened to -you-" Jiriya sighed dismally, the ears moved with a little "poip poip" sound. "it was..an accident..." The hokage stood up. "The same as neji it seems.." like kakashi, he coudlnt resist reachign up to tweak the ears again.   
  
Jirya sweatdropped. "There seems to be little we can do, except wait for it to go on its own it seems.." the thrid remarked, closing his eyes Jiriya focused his chakra, and they vansihed. "thats seems to work" kakashi remarked wryly, the third frowned "hmm...being you're older and have alot more power than neji, you should shake it off faster.."   
  
Jiriya sighed "it had better..." he sounded very annoyed.  
  
----  
  
Later on that evening, Jiriya sat up on oen of the rooftops, staring out over the area. -damn..just what i need...bloody ears and a tail- he had 2 keep it permanetly on his mind in order to keep them outta sight. Seeing nobody was around, he let them pop up, trying to conserve his chakra.  
  
-ill just have 2 keep 'em hidden until they go by themselves!- he sighed, feeling sleepy. Shaking this out of his head he coughed slightly as he re-focused the chakra and the ears vanished. He hoppe down to ground level again, walking back to the woods.... 


	4. Itachi Just Chirpy

Jiraiyas accident had only served to awaken the power again, it searched hungrily for anything or one else to soak up from...  
  
------  
  
Itachi nseezed as they entered the woods. Kisame satred at his partner. Was it possible, the great uchiha itachi, was getting a cold? He resisted the ruge to snicker at the idea, but then his concentration was broken anyway by Itachis calm cold voice saying "just what the beep is that?" they both looked over at the crater, which had lost its bizzare glow, gbut there was still a bizzrae feelign aroudn it.  
  
"I Dont know.." Kisame said blankly. Itachi made an annoyed "hmph!" noise, then walked a little clsoer. At the mere feelign of this life force the crater glowed again, and he stopped just in front of it. "Carefu;l Itachi, that thing is dangerous.." Itachi nodded at kisames words, but stood there all the same, staring deeply at it...He was disturbed by a sudden sharp chirping next to his ear, he whipped round, remembered what was behind him, and tried to move forward instead f back. The Bird, which had sat on his shoulder, chirped madly and tried to get free..but both of them landed in the crater when Itachi lost his balance...  
  
Kisame had to shield his eyes against the ensuing explosion "Itachi!" he yelled, but there wasn't any answer.  
  
--------  
  
"again with that explosion, what's going on out there?" the hokage questioned. "beats me..." Iruka said "but wait..wasnt that.." they btoh stared at each other "where Neji had his accident?!?!" the third nodded, standing up "and Jiraiya too, there must be something about that area.." together they bolted towards where the trees were.  
  
--------  
  
Kisame stared at his partner, who was now half up a tree. From what he could see, that light had done something very odd to Itachi. He now kinda had a..a..long blue birds tail, poking out of the back of his Akatsuki uniform. Add to that a pair of light blue wings poking from his back and you have what he was staring at. For the last ten minutes he'd been trying to get him down from there, the daft uchiha was sitting, though more like perched, up a tree. "Itachi? what're you doing!!!" Itachi made and odd sound, then toppled easily off the tree with a squawk. Thankfully he landed on kisame though, not so thankfully, he knocked them both out.  
  
-----  
  
Itachi woke up again, but it was a) up a tree or b)where he last landed. It was a hospital, an eerily familiar one. He sat up, the wings flapping a tiny bit. -oh..- was all he could think.   
  
He slithered off the bed, and saw a large wide doorway in front of him. "hah, easy to escape.." but as with all birds, the silly git didn't know he couldn't see glass, and smacked right into the door, landing on a dazed heap on his butt, just as the door opened, and the third walked in.   
  
------  
  
The third stared in bemusement as he saw Itachi walk right into a clearly visable glass door. -thats odd, but maybe it depends what hes crossed with- He stared down at the slightly slow uchiha, who was staring at the glass "...??" It took him only a few minutes to curtly tell him that the village knew about his presence, sasuke too, and there was a kind of temporary truce set up. Itachi wasnt happy "Why, old man, are you keeping ME, here?!!"   
  
"because, two others have had cross-overs like yourself, you have 2 be kept together so we can figure out what it is and undo it.." Itachi glowered, but since he didnt want to start a war, he had 2 reluctantly give in. He stood up, and as he sauntered past the third with a snooty air, the third blinked "uh, you may want to-"::SWHUMP:: -"open the door first?" he said in a tiny voice, wincing as Itachi just growled and staggred off. "hehe..."  
  
------  
  
Itachi wicned, his ehad hurt, he kept hitting invisable patches of air (aka the windows, doors, anything else glassy), and plus, people were STARING. Sasuke had merely brushed him off with "hmph, stupid" which Itachi had had great trouble not wanting to kill him for.  
  
"owowowow...beeeep" he swore, growling to himself as a bunch of kids ran past. One yanked the tail. "you little-!!" it took 3 ninjas to grab a hold of the now peeved Itachi "gah! I have to get rid of this bloody birdie tail!" he ran off yelling something about birds as the 3 nins sweatdropped   
  
"i think hes.." "dont say it dude.." "a total bird-brain" "ya said it." Itachi was running about, hitting the odd door as he tried to see his own tail. Sasuke whacked his head repeatedly on a wall "idiot, hes such an idiot!" he sidled off "we are NOT related.." he growled.  
  
The Hokage turned to Iruka "this is only getting stranger, how many more will there be?"  
  
-----  
  
NA: heheheh, as one kidn reviewer pointed out, thsi is kinda turning into a Tokyo Mew Mew Parody...which chara should inherit which next? You decide! 


	5. JiraiyaNeji Tiredness

Jiriaya/Neji - Extra Long Chapter  
  
[Jiraiya]  
  
He had 2 go to a meeting in the town center later that week, but he couldn't rememebr a single bit of it as he sat there staring at the person speak, seeing their mouth moving but feeling too tired 2 pick up on the words.  
  
-----  
  
Kakashi cast an expert eye at the pevert senin. -somethings wrong, ive never seen him looking this tired so fast, it must be his efforts to hide those animal genes..- he sighed, trying to pay attention himself, it WAS boring...  
  
-----  
  
Neji had been startled to hear about Jiriyas predicament from the third hokage, and Itachi too. -its not just me..?- He sat around atop a roof building bored. It had been silly earleir, he was still getting used 2 his body acting up. A dog had run around the corner and ahd started barking at them. Before he could even think, and before Tenten could even blink, neji had shot up a tree and was clinging to it. It took naruto several minutes to coax him down again. That had been embarassing, but at least tenten had smiled at him....  
  
He sighed, hopping down from the roof, he had 2 go to the hospital for a study, to see and take a sample of his new DNA and such. borring.  
  
------  
  
Jiraiya put a hand to his head as they all walked away from the meeting. He felt worse, yet it had only been a day since he'd gotten changed into whatever u'd call having ur DNA all mixed up. He heard kakashi's voice beside him "hoi, Jiraiya..whats wrong?" he waved one hand, feeling sick, by now the others were gone, he'd been staggering along on his own, or so he thought. "im fine kakashi..just lemme alone.." he coughed.  
  
Kakashi raised one eyebrow "fine? your face is red and you've hit three trees so far.." Jiraiya scowled, "so?" kakashi sigehd "so, you oughta go to the hospital.." Jiraiya shook his already poudnign head. "NO, kakashi, i dont need to-" he cut off then, not because of hitting a 4th tree, but his chakra ran out from hiding the ears and tail, he collapsed to the ground, said ears and co popping into view.  
  
"whoa!" Kakashi whipped round in time to see the senin crumple to the ground -oh boy..- he sighed, walking over he picked the unconious man up, and, hefting him over one shoudler, ran off in the hospitals direction.  
  
------  
  
"right, done here!" the doctor announced to neji. He'd run tests on Itachi as well, althought the akatsuki member hadnt stopped glaring at him the whoel time, plus hed hit the door, a standard way of his now, on the way out. The genin nodded, then, just as he was hopping down from the table, there was a puff of smoke. "..wha?" the two blinked. As it cleared, it revealed Kakashi, carrying an unconsious figure over one shoulder. The doctor blinked. "Sorry.." kakshi said with a sweatdrop "but he collapsed, and i thought.." he laid the man down on a bed, "given the situtation, id bring him here..." Neji gaped when he saw the ears poking up from the senins pale hair. -he's one of the other two..- He'd not seen Itachi, the uchiha was spendign all day hiding in his apaprtment and grumblign about epoepl who make big messes that cause bloody DNA thingy....  
  
The doctor nodded "the hokage did send a message regarding him..." Neji stared "wow..." his own ears twitched and he moved a little closer "what was he-?" kakashi blinekd "oh, we dont know yet..." the docotor took a blood sample "we'll have the results in an hour, make sure he doesn't move.." kakashi nodded.  
  
-----  
  
As The doctor left, Kakashi looked at both neji and the tired jiriaya "so now theres three.." he said softly. Neji blinked "i thought i was always goona be the only one.." he reached out a hand and poked one of the wolf ears gently "how did he manage it?" kakashi shrugged "some kinda explosion...same area as you i belei-" he cut off as a groggy vocie said "what the hell am i doing here?!"  
  
He turned around as jiriaiya sat up. the senin blinked, then put a hand up to his head, uettering a "waugh!" when the ears were there. "Gah!" he squeaked, Kakashi raised one eyebrow "dont hide 'em, look whos here!" he jabbed a thumb at neji. Jirraiya blinked slowly as he looked round, staring gormlessly at the other person "uh.." the ears moved "o..k....you'd be neji then.." Neji nodded "yes sir.." the neko ears twitched and silly old kakashi just -had- to give 'em a tweak.   
  
Both jiraiya and neji sweatdropped at this. The doctor walked back in with the results 10mins later "finsihed earlier than i estimated.." he saw jiraiya sitting up "aha, your awake sir" Jiraiya nodded "uh..yeah.." the doctor looked at the sheet of paper in his hands. "We've gotten the results, its Grey Wolf genes that appear to have mixed with you..and a Cat for Neji here.."   
  
Jiraiya sighed "great, im crossed with some bloody wolf...but that doesnt explain why i got so tired.." the doctor blinked "aah..that was because it was draining your chakra system to cover them like that..i wouldnt advise doing that any more..it will cause permanat damage.." Jiraiya sigehd "well theres no way im staying in the village....". Neji blinked. Kakshi sighed "well you cant go hiding for the rest of however long it takes for them to fade.." jiraiya glared "oh yeah? wanna try me?"   
  
-------  
  
Sadly kakashi did. By then the hokage had already told most of the nins about this, since he doubted Jiraiya would. So nobody really gave a second glance to the two walking down the street that evening. Or moreover, one walking, the other being forcefully dragged.  
  
"Lemme go u twit!" Jiraiya growled as Kakashi dragged him down the street by his collar. "The thirds orders, and the docotors, are that you're to stop hiding them, and cheer up for heavens sake!" with this last word he dumped the sennin down on a chair at a ramen shop. "-STAY here-" Jiriaya glowered at him, grumbling about people who dragged him around for no reason.   
  
Kakashi grinned as he vanishe d-now for the next bit..- he spied Naruto walking along the street, making a beelie for the ramen place. -he got my message then..- kakashi thought -im going to do what naruto did with neji, try cheer pervert-senin up...or god knows he'll be in a bad mood until those ears go away..-  
  
"HOI!! ERO-SENIN!!" Jiraiya wigged out as he heard a familair yell, then someone throwing their arms around his neck in a greeting. "ack!! leggoicantbreath!!" he croaked. Naruto let go then plopped down beside the sennin. Jiraiya tried hiding the eras by tilting them back, but Naruto had alreayd spied them and leaned forward to tug them. "Ow!" -are they ALL going to do that?- he wondered.   
  
"ah cool, jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto grinned, and Kakashi re-eapeared beside them "hey, Naruto!" "hey Kakashi-sensei!" they began yabbering as Kakashi got the attention of the worker. They were just placing there orders when Jiraiya thought he could smell something...underneath the usual cooking smells there was a smell of gas. He looked at one of the things they used 2 cook it on, it was off for now, as someone was changing the oil in the fryer.   
  
His ears perked up, Kakashi turned and looked at the senin, who was staring into the distance, the ears twitching, sticking right up in a warning. "Jiraiya?" "Dont turn that on!!" the senin yelled, but it was too late. As the person clicked the switch, he hopped onto the counter ,and shoved those near the cooker away, using his chakra to create a kind of barrier to both side of the exploding thing. That turned out to be a bit of a bad idea.   
  
The thing blew up, thankfully it was only a minor piece of equipment, one of many used there, so it didnt do much damage. But what it did do was blow up in his face, knocking the senin from his slightly wobbly position, being very close it, right across the street, hitting the very close by wall opposite and falling to the ground. "JIRAIYA!!" Kakashi yelled, running over to him. "ow...org...." he sat up, one hand raised to his head.   
  
Kakashi assumed he was OK, but then a flow of blood trickled from under the senins hair, running down the side of his face. Kakashi blinked, helping him to his feet as the shop owner came running out. "Sir! Are you alright? we didnt kno the gas was still on, if you hadnt known...." Jiraiya blinked as the man talked "you saved the lot of us, thank you!" Jiraiya waved one hand dismissivley "ehh, dun worry 'boutit, wolf genes, got a good sense ofsmell.." the ears went back as he slumped against Kakashi, out cold. "senseis!" naruto ran thru the crowds now forming, seeing Kakashi supporting ero-senin as the other fell unconious. "ih he OK?" "Yes, just mild concussion i think..."  
  
As they walked towards the hospital thru the crowds, Kakashi carrying Jiraiya piggy-back style since he was kinda heavy, a crow wings its way across the rooftops, bearing the power from the woods....  
  
--------  
  
AN: Wheee, more madness, and jiriaya getting a whack on the head! ow. Anyhoo, im working on Genma and Kabuto ideas rite now, they'll be up soon!  
  
Jiraiya: -popping up from nowhere- u little &%$£!! chases after her  
  
AN: Oh lovely, hello to you too! -under breath- pervert-senin! -bolts-  
  
Jiraiya: %£&%!! -Untranslatable for the simple reason im trying to keep this a PG oO-  
  
AN: -runs like hellaway from the peeved senin- byyyee.....waves 


	6. Asuma's Doubts

chpt 6  
  
The Third decdied to call a meeting of all the DNA crossed people to see of they could combine what they knew to find a little more out....  
  
-------  
  
Neji groaned as he was told the message by a ninja, his ears twicthed crossly. Tenten smiled and gave him a hug, he'd actually gotten to liking her being around him now.."dont worry! When you get back, shalll we go get some ramen?" he smiles, nodding "yeah, ok!" Then smiled back as he hopped away over the roofs.  
  
------  
  
At the time the hokage had announced, Neji was standing outside the door, Itachi hadnt shown up, and he could see Jiraia being dragged down the street by Kakashi. The sennins head was heavily bandaged, his light, spiky hair sticking up over the bandages, giving him a somewhat startled appearence. Neji fought back a laugh as he saw it. Kakashi dragged Jiraiya up to the door of the thirds office. "Right, wehres the other one?" he asked, keeping a hold on the pervert-senins collar, who merely grumbled.  
  
No sooner had kakashi asked, then there was a swooping sound and a light ::thmp::. They looked round in time to se Itachi flatten the wings down and stand there looking peed-off. "Hmph..wheres the-?" but he cut off as Neji tried to pounce him, acting on his cat instincts, one of which was to chase birds. Itachi gave a yelp and hopped up onto a roof, clinging to a pole. Jiraiaya twicthed and ran after Neji, lifitng him away from Itachi's position.   
  
Neji wriggled "ee, sorry, cant help it!" Jiraiya blinked as neji, in an affectionate cat way, managed to sit on his shoulder, trying to clean his ears, the little bell hinata had given him tinkling lightly.. "whoap..ur kinda heavy kid!" he laughed, but managing to keep his balance. (lol, my cat does that alot, its so cute!!) While they were mucking about Kakashi was trying to (forcefully) drag Itachi down, who was making funny chirping noises and refusing to budge.  
  
-----  
  
The Hokage had severe trouble not laughing when he walked outside his office, one of the nins, Asuma, right behind him. They both goggled as the saw the scene in front of them: Kakashi attempting to get Itachi down from the roof, and getting a faceful of feathers in the process, while Itachi clung on for dear life, and Neji sitting on Jiraiya's shoulder, scratching behind his ears, and batting at the sticky up bits of jiraiya's hair while the senin tried not to fall over.  
  
Behind the Hokage Asuma was staring at the sky, trying (and from the snickering the third could hear), failing, not to laugh. "::ahem::...excuse me.." Kakashi looked round, and Itachis wing poked him in the head as the bird crossed guy looked over. This made kakashi lose his balance and fall on his butt off the roof. Behind the Third, Asuma burst out laughing "wahahaah!" The Third sweatropped, and borrowed one of naruto's phrases "Asuma, put a sock in it!" "sorry sir..::snik::"  
  
They all tropped inside, Kakashi glaring at the slightly red-faced Asuma. Itachi perched on a couch arm, wings tucked to his body, While neji curled up on a floor cushion. Jiraiya leaned on the wall, assuming his usual bored expression, ears sticking up from his hair as always. The thrid looked at them, at how they each assumed a trait of their animal: Aloof and unconcerned with Jiraiya, Curling up and looking cozy for Neji, and Sitting like a Bird for Itachi. He sighed "i take you know why ur here..." There was a general mumble, with jiraiya simply moving the ears once as a confimation "were looking to try and fidn out the similarities between your 'accidents'..so we can try and sort it out...."  
  
Bit by bit he discerned that all the accidents had been cuased through contact with the animal they were fsued with. "So we should cordon off those woods.." he said. Asuma frowned and spoke up for this first time since the thrid had told him to stuff a sock in it. "Sir, i dont think that'll help much, what about them getting into the villge? If they did..then..". The Hokage sighed, casting a glance at the ninja "Asuma, its hardly likely, they've never done it before, but just in case we will have to be careful...you may be right.."  
  
------  
  
As they left Asume walked down the street with an exuasted sigh. -This si all madness, total amdness, there cant be many more accide nts that can happen..- he thought as he walked along in a daze of thought, walking towards where the wide lake was. He strode out onto the waters surface, not seeing a dark, sinister shape with sharp red glowing eyes zooming up from the water towards him as it started to shine beneath his feet..  
  
----  
  
AN: wauugh! sorry i took so long, ive been having my exams recently for college! hope i get a pass! 


	7. Deep Dive

chpt 7  
  
::Flashback:: A creature, with glowing red eyes speeds up from the depths of the water, heading right for asuma...::end::  
  
--------  
  
Asuma stared down as the water started shimmering and rippling under his feet "what the?" he turned round, sensing the things approach, but a little too late. It lept out from the water, barelling right into him..  
  
------  
  
He woke up, somehow lying atop the water. "whatt?!" he groaned, sitting up, it was close to nighttime "how long have i been out here...eh?" he saw two long white ribbons touching the water. He pulled one "ow!" henceforth realising they attached..to him! "what in the?!" he stood up, looking down at his reflection.  
  
His appearaence was the same as ever, only the two curving ribbon things poking out from his hair seemed to be any different. "aw nuts..." He couldn't think what kinda animal it was, but boy was kakashi gonna take the mickey when he saw him...He pushed off from the water, running thru the trees towards konoha...  
  
--Next day: early morning---  
  
The third sighed, looking at kakashi and Jiraiya "no sign of him?" Jiraiya shrugged "i was out in the woods earlier today and i never saw him hokage sir.." Kakashi frowned, it just wasnt like asuma to go missing in such a fashion. The jounin had last been seen heading towards the forest, but since then, which had been early afternoon the previous day, he'd been gone.  
  
Just then a medic nin came dashing in "sir!" the third looked up, Jiraiya's ears twitched, Kakashi looked at them, wondering to give them a tug...Jiraiya sidled slowly away as the medic nin blurted out his news "Sir, Its Asuma, hes at the hospital!" The third frowned, ignoring Kakashi's and Jiraiya's faffing about "what happened?" the medic blinked "Its another one of those cross-overs sir, and hes not looking too well..." the other two stopped "Asuma got crossed by something?" Kakashi asked baffled "but how?", "and what?" Jiraiya interrupted.  
  
The medic shook his head "we havent gottne the results yet..but the doctor thought you outta know sir...." the thrid nodded "ill be right along.." Jiraiya blinked "im coming too, i want to know if this will uncover anything about this whole mess..." the Third nodded in agreement.  
  
-----  
  
"Easy.." "ow!" Asuma snapped as the docotr took a step back, trying to get his patient to lie still, as he was looking pretty pale..."whats going with these things?" "we dont know sir...were waiting for the results.." Asuma sighed and hopped down from the bed "well, im fine now..." the two white ribbon things trailed out behind him as he moved, falling almost down to the ground when he stood up.  
  
"Ah, Hokage sir! Jiraiya!" Asuma whipped round, seeing the two entering, Jiraiya grinned and waved, pointing to his head, indicating the ribbons. Asuma blinked, staring at the two lengthly things. The third sighed "How did this happen, asuma..." Asuma folded his arms and gave an annoyed sigh "i was just out on the water, then it starts shifting under me, i turn round and some bloody creature just whacked right into me, i cant remember past that.."  
  
He folded his arms with a sigh..and Jiraiya tugged on one oif the long ribbon things "bit like the whiskers on some fish.." he thought to himself. At that moment the doctor re-enetred holding a piece of paper "According to the results its a finless porpoise that attacked you sir...which would explain those ribbon trailing things.." Asuma nodded with a sigh "well, i hope they clear off fast..." Jiraiya's ears twitched, and he, Asuma and the Hokage walked outside.  
  
As they walked, the Third asked Asuma the same questions he'd asked at the earlier meeting. He sighed as they approached the lake again, hearing loud noises coming from it "whats going on there?". The three ninjas walked thru the trees, seeing Naruto, Konohamaru and some of his friends mucking about.  
  
Naruto was walking on the water, showing off as always. Kono watched him then ran and leapt at the water "i can do it too!" he yelled. He landed in the water with a splash, not returning to the surface after several seconds, as the third and the other two reached the bank. "Oh.." Asuma swore, diving in after Kono. Naruto watched urgently, the water was a little murky, and the wind was stirring it about....  
  
Asuma held his breath as long as he could, as he swam with a speed he never knew he possesed after the small child. He grabbed Kono's arm, and kicked upwards, almost blacking out -can't breathe..- he got the shock of his life when he was forced to try to breathe. He didnt choke, it was as easy as if on land. Blinking he swam back up, the long ribbons trailing behind him in the water..-h-how?-  
  
The Third and the others on the bank all breathed a sigh of relief as Asuma broke to the surface, holdign the kid in his arms. "KONO!!" Naruto screeched, running to the bank as Asuma laid him down. The third looked at Asuma "you were under a long time, how were you able to breathe?" Asuma coughed up some water and wheezed an answer "i..i could breathe as easy under the water as if it wasnt there..."   
  
He flipped the ribbons over his shoulder, and Jiraya knealt down by kono. A few mintues, and one healing jutsu laster, the kid woke up. All of his friends were having panic attacks, espescially Naruto. Asuma knelt known with a sigh, rubbing his shoulder..then got a fright when someone tugged on one of the ribbons.  
  
"Ow!" he yelped, whipping round, one of Kono's friends blinked and giggled "ooops, sorry, i ddi kno they were attached to you mr.ninja..there pretty!" Asuma sweatdropped, the ribbons swaying in the breezes as he got up, sneezing. Naruto blinked, looking at the shinobi as Jiraiya and the Third walked over to him. -another accident..theres so many now...-  
  
Kono and friends all piled around the unfortunate Asuma, intrigued by the long ribbons, and Kono was agape when he heard the guy could breathe underwater. "Cool! thats how ya saved me!!" Asuma looked dizzy "uh..y-yeah..." he managed..The Third smiled, seeing Asuma wasnt exactly used to kids crowding aroudn him.  
  
He sighed, Jiraiya blinked "you alright Hokage sir?" the third nodded "yes, just puzzled as ever by these accidents...there has to be a purpose for it.."  
  
----  
  
A little distance away, the power in the crater was amassing itself...gathering slow inteligence, fed by every accident..soon, it would have enough....  
  
-----------  
  
AN: whoo, what will that thing do? hehe 


	8. Sand Shock

chpt 8  
  
Gaara scowled as he took a look around the forest. it was a peaceful and serene place, not that he cared. He only wanted a place to train, and this wide expense of trees was perfect...  
  
But as he was training, making a little bit of a mess of the trees, something was blundering towards him. He whipped round, seeing a small puppy, with glinting red eyes, jumping up at him with an almost inhuman speed. The sand barrier tried to intercept, but for some reason it failed, and the thing hit him in the stomach....  
  
---later----  
  
He awoke with a groan, hearing sounds of water splashing nearby. He got up, straggling over towards where he could sense a dark power...he came out in front of the crater, staring at its glow. "What the hell?!!?" he walked towards it, but it was getting stronger now, it could sense someone....  
  
It grew even brighter, twisting up into a snake-like shape. As Gaara stared, it shot towards him. Gaara tried to move back, but he felt frozen..seeing that thing....but mere moments before it got near him, a massive torrent of water struck it, knocking it back.   
  
"What?!" he hissed, looking away from the creature as a figure landed in front of him. "GET AWAY NOW!" the figure yelled. Even though the person had his back to him, Gaara saw he was a leaf shinobi, with two strange white ribbon things curling from his hair to the floor..  
  
He darted back, the thing raced right for the shinobi, but he raised his hands, pressing them together, and another tornado of water rose up from above the trees and hit it back. The moment this was done the shinobi breaks off from the ground, his white ribbons trail behind as he grabs Gaara and makes a swift teleport...  
  
-------  
  
"what the?!" the Hokage gaped as a tired looking Asuma teleported into his office, holding a kid by the arm. The kid glared furiously at Asuma "get away!" he hissed, and before the Hokage could stop him, a wall of sand slammed the jounin Asuma back against the wall and held him there. "THATS ENOUGH!!" the Hokage yelled "RELEASE HIM!" the kid glares, but reluctantly breaks the sand wall, Asuma collapsing to the ground unconcious, the white ribbons curling around him.  
  
The Third looked from Asuma to the kid, noting the red-haired boy had a tail and little dog ears.. "whats going on?!" the third asked. Gaara glared "i was training when some foolish thing tried to attack me...then i find some crater with soem creature that tries to kill me, then that stupid shinobi shows up starts attacking it..and poff.." he waved a hand haughtily "the moron's dragged me here..."  
  
The Third walked over to Asuma, who was starting to stir. "perhaps, you should look in a mirror child..that was no ordinary 'attack'..." Gaara took a look "WHAT?!? HOW DID THS HAPPEN OLD MAN!?" the Third spoke to Asuma "are you alright? be careful..." he helped Asuma sit, then looked over at gaara "whatever animal attacked you..."   
  
Gaara twitched, wondering how this man knew "its DNA has been 'blended' with you..." he indictaed Asuma, who was still struggling to breath "as one of our jounins here was crossed by a finless porpoise.." Gaara growled "well make it go away! now!" the third sighed "i cannot do that....or dont you think asuma here and about, 3-4 others would be back to normal? we've suffered a great many of these strange accidents, your not the only one..."   
  
Gaara's hands clenched, and he glared at the idiot who'd saved him. But asuma didnt exactly see the look of utter hatred, as he'd passed out again. The third sighed and did a few seals to summon a medic nin to take them to the hospital. Gaara normally would have objected, calling the old man a liar. But something about about the way the hokage had spoken, coupled wih the evidence of his 'rescvuer' persuaded him not to kill the whole lot of them, which was a very tempting plan....  
  
"Whaat?!" This was the response from Neji, Jiraiya, and a very grouchy Itachi. All three were seated at the ramen place, naruto had, of course, reccomended it. Itachi just shrugged in his usual cold manner at hearing the news that another 'accident' had happened. Neji's ears perked up as heard what the medic nin, on a message from the hokage, described what happened.  
  
"A sand shinobi?" Jiraiya asked. The medic nodded. Jiraiya shrugged "well, this i'd like to see...best be careful though Neji.." Neji nodded resignedly. According to the nin, this latest crossover was a dog. Not good for him.  
  
As the medic nin vanished again, Jiraiya sighed. He needed to find Asuma as well...  
  
Asuma woke in the hospital a few hours later. It felt like a struggle to breathe, and his head pounded painfully. He heard a bell ringign close by as he sat up with a goran. He woke up sharpish when he heard a familiar vocie.  
  
"is he able to get visitors?" this was accompanied by the sound of a bell ringing. He heard the nurse about to turn them away, but he coughed and managed to say "let 'em in!" in a tired, strained voice.  
  
""what happened to you?" Jiraiya asked, as he and neji plopped down on chairs by the bed. Asuma sighed "theer was something in the forest, almost attacked the new accident.." he preceded to describe how hed had to use the water to drive it back. Jiraya seemed surpsired -he does do water jutsus..is this part of his switch?- "..Got us outta there and to the Hokages office and the kid turns round and attacks me..."   
  
Asuma winced at the memory "put it this way, hes even grouchier than itachi is..." "whoa.." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, and Neji ears gave a cute little twitch, with the standard ::pwip pwip:: noise. Asuma flipped the long ribbons out of his way again, then hopped down from the bed. Jiraiaya was abotu to suggest he lie back down, as he looked kinda pale, when there was the sound of struggling and yelling out in the corridor.  
  
The Sennin, along with the Jounin and Genin, all shot outisde. They saw Gaara trying to shove past the nurses, growling ferociously. The three ran up, and Gaara, smelling the scent of a cat, growled and tried to scratch at poor Neji, who let out a terrified "eep!" and leapt up to cling onto the plumbing which ran over the ceiling.   
  
Asuma tried to pull Gaara away, while Jiraiya coaxed Neji down, but Gaara, seeing the ribbons, pulled one rather hard with a great display of strength, and yanked the jounin aside into the wall as a look of irratance flickered over his face. "yowch! you little-!" asuma growled, as he tried to stand after being flung aside.   
  
The chaos only ended when Jiraiya, being of a much higher rank then the genin gaara, managed to subdue him. "Geez..." he sighed, as the terrified hospital staff took the boy back to his room. The corridor was a mess. Stuff was strewn, some things broken, all over the floor. Neji was still clinging to the plumbing, and Asuma was attempting to break a swearing record by the sounds of it.  
  
"oh boy....wait till the Third hears about this.." Jiraiya sighed, -this is getting more and more bizzare..and if Asuma's story is anything to go by..whatevers out there is going to keep getting stronger. We have to find out a way to stop it..-  
  
He sighed again and returned to trying to coax Neji down from his post on the pipes.....  
  
------  
  
Author: w00t! finally finshed, after 3 PC crashes which erased my beloved chapters -cries- ;;, its done. Just in time too, xP Its my birthday tomorrow, whee im excited, im going to a resturant! 


	9. A 'Lil Batty

NAM5  
  
[Dedictaed for Reviwer Dark nemesis 7]  
  
Kabuto grumbled under his breath as he, and about 4 other chuunins, were sent to work on one of the buildings that had suffered a collapsed roof. He sat perched idly on top of the roof, the sun was starting shine now, and he was bored.  
  
Sadly though, his daydream was interrupted by a wooden plank coming flying at him and whacking him upside the head. "whoops, sorry Kabuto!" one of them yelled. The dizzy man sat up "urgh...no.."winces "problem..." rubbing his sore head he picked up a hammer and resumed his work.  
  
-----  
  
Out in the forest, more and more animals were beguinning to be affected by the power disruption. One,an ordinary bat, got so disorientated it managed to fly a long distance away from the forest. Right to konoha...  
  
-----  
  
Kabuto sighed as he stood up, his back was aching, and that wallop on the head he had recieved earleir wasnt helping. He snapped out his day as he turned, only to be attacked by a craeture which flapped about is his face "urgk!" he swiped at it, but the little &$£-er sank its teeth into his hand.  
  
No sooner had he flung it away then he began to feel sick. He pressed his hands to his ears, the noise seemd so unbearable...  
  
Dizzy, he staggered towards the eroofs edge, slumping over into unconiousness...  
  
Luckily for him, one of the chuunins turned round and spied the dizzy ninja about to fall off. He ran over quickly and grabbed Kabuto's arm, pulling him backwrads "what the?"  
  
What he was staring at was very strange.  
  
Painful, very. That was all he could think. Opening his eyes he saw someone standing above him, bright light shining in the window. He gave a pained squeak, grabbing the cover and yanking it over his head again. Only that seemed to ease the pain....  
  
He heard the person's voice, very loud to his ears "sir hokage..its another one.." "what?" we think its a rare species of bat this time..." he curled up even tighter into the cover, wishing theyd just stop talking. He heard them walking away to the doorway, whispering to themselves.   
  
But with barely any effort he could hear their words "Why is he hiding under the blanket? is he ok?" "well, it seems he doesn't like the light sir..bats are night creatures..." "oh dear..." grumpily he sat up, draping the blanket over his head as a shade "i can.." he grouched "hear you ya know..." two sweatdrops. "good hearing.." the hokage said   
  
"Bats have sir.." Kabuto sighed and drew the blankets around himself, feeling dizzy in the afternoon light. Tired in fact. He quickly curled up on one side, wrapping the cover around himself. The hokage and the doctor blinked "he wont be able to stay awake for long in the day, hell be mostly up at night...of course it wont be exactly like a bats, he is still human, but it willl cause a few problems..."   
  
Kabuto shifted, the cover slipping back from his head. They could see, like on neji and jiriraiya, a pair of ears poking up from the pale hair. "hm...whats going on, there must be a reason this is all happeneing..."  
  
Kabuto sqeaked and pulled it back over his head, looking a little despondent and irratated. The doc made to examine the ears again, talkign about something, but Kabuto shrank back, able to hear the voice a litttle too loudly, to his ears it sounded like shouting.  
  
---------  
  
It wasnt until early that evening Kabuto finally awoke, he sat up, the evening dusk a comfort...hearing noises beyond and humans hearing. He slipped down from the bed, opening the window he stuck his head out, feeling a cool breeze stir his hair...  
  
"what're you doing?!" he gave a squawk, falling off the windowsill and onto his butt "oww..." He stood up, seeing a shinobi standing behind him "the hokages orders are that your to go out and meet the other cross-overs..." he blinked "why..?" "because, they're the same as you, and hiding will not help...the third was adament about that."   
  
Kabuto nodded, but not before picking up his leaf headband. He tied it like sakura did, as if using it to hold his hair back, but he tied it in a way so that it sovered the ears, blocked out his hearing a little...but made it easer. The nin sighed, then vanished. Kabuto toddled, rather wobbily he noted, outside and to the streets beyond....  
  
---------  
  
"WAHAAH!!" naruto doubled up laughing. Jiraiya smiled -tell the kid a good dirty joke and he's off his rocker..- he chuckled, neji was plopped on the other side of him, also in stitches over the sennins jokes. Asuma was still in the hospital undergoing a few checks after the gaara incident...  
  
Speaking of which...Gaara was sulking, like itachi, in his apartment all day. Jiraiya sighed inwardly, but then shrugged, let them sulk. His attention was caught by the sight of someone sitting just a few seats down from them. A pale guy with light greyish hair and glasses.  
  
-isnt that kabuto?- Jiraiya stared, his ears twitched. Something was odd about the guy, he had tied his headband so it was the same way as sakura haruno often had hers. -whys he got it like that, how can he hear?-   
  
Kabuto sighed, resting his chin on his hands, his hearing was distinctly off, but he didnt feel like having it on show...He glanced to one side, seeing two of the 'cross-overs' were right there. He gulped, looking down at his food. -oh god...they're the ones the ninja was on about..- he recognised the sannin right off, and one of the hyuuga kids...  
  
He sighed resignedly, then blinked. he had a weird feeling. he tried to listen to the nosie aroudn him, but wasn't able to pick anything up. Without thinking about the others there he pulled the headband free...also pulling his hair-tie out as well. Now sounds came to him as clear as crystal. Something was headed towards them.  
  
--------  
  
Jiraiya blinked as he took another glance at the silent kabuto, seeing the bat ears amidst the long hair. -what the?! h-hes a cross-over?- he stared in even more confusion, naruto and neji too, as the man somehow managed to grab a flyign kunai that some kid had thrown by mistake. He turned, hearing the kids voice and chucked it to him. This done, he made to walk off, but jiraiya, recovering enough, stood up and tapped his shoulder.  
  
Kabuto whipped round, a few silvery strands of hair sticking up cos of the ears. "uhm?" he asked. Jiraiya nodded at the ears "i see whats happened, did the hokage send u out to find teh rest of us?" kabuto nodded "uh..y-yeah...." Naji peered over "hey, sit with us, asuma said he'd be along soon.." kabuto looked confused, a bit baffled by how friendly they were. No sooner had he plonked himself down, then anotehr figure appeared in a puff of smoke on the seat besid ehim.  
  
"sheesh, damn hospitals..." Asuma Sarutobi complained. Jiraiya smiled "so you keep saying.." Asuma blinked, spying the newest accident. "ah, 'nother one eh?" The lil ears twitched while kabuto merely stared absently at the far wall.   
  
"whats his cross-over?" "i dunno..ask 'im.." The next second, poor kabuto got a poke upside the ehad "hey, whatd you tangle with?" he blinked "they sdsaid..it was a bat..." Asuam blinekd "ah, thatd explain.." "the ears..." jiriaya finsihed.  
  
The the sannin paused "hold on..ears...." he sweatdropped, asuma opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but it was explained seconds later. Kakashi appeared put of nowhere, and, seeing the new mix-up, had to tweak the ears. Everyone else sweatdropped "he -always- does that now!!" they wailed, kakashi just grinned. Cheeky bugger. Poor Kabuto just looked gormless.  
  
-------  
  
Author: =P One new chapter recovered, i thought i'd lost this one, turned out it was still on one of my server accounts....more soon! and ty for the Birthday greeting, Kitsune-Kyuubi! 


	10. Little Butterfly

Later on that week, the weather turned abruptly nasty. A heavy rain storm sent lashings of heavy water down on Konoha. At evening on one of these soggy days, a very tired Hatake Kakashi staggered into his apartment, only bothering to sling his outer vest into its usual place, on the floor, before falling asleep...  
  
------  
  
Thunder split the skies, and Neji spent most the night huddled under his bed, the noise scared him badly. And Gaara fared no better, he kept growling at the window...Kabuto kept getting woken up by the loud thunder crashes...Out of all of them; Only Jiraiya managed to snore his way through it, but that may have been through all the drink he'd managed to put down him...  
  
A Sodden and drenched Butterfly, its wings soaked by rain, somehow blindly blundered its way into Kakashi's apartment via the window, which the Jounin had forgotten to close properly before he passed out asleep. Once in, it tried to fly to a lone flower propped up in a vase on the ninjas desk, but its water-weighted wings weren't helping. It gave up, flopping down onto the ninjas shoulder.  
  
Most butterflies would have just lain there, not being able to move an all. But of course, this wasn't the usual kind. It shimmered with a familiar aura...The moment it came into contact with the mirror ninja, it began to glow a bright white, turning into a round ball of light, which sank thru the fabric of the Jounin clothing, and straight into his body.  
  
But Kakashi didn't wake, he just shifted onto his side, one arm dangling off the bed. It was just as well he had moved. For the next second, two gorgeous, brilliantly coloured, butterfly wings unfolded from his back,  
spreading over the bed behind him. They were long, reaching down to the end of the bed, for like the rest of them, it had been a rare and unusual breed of the animal...  
  
Yet still Kakashi slept on.  
  
----------  
  
-BRRIINNGGG-  
  
"Nerf"  
  
-BRRRRIINNGG-

"Ehh?"  
  
-BRR-Wham-  
  
This last ring was cut short, as Kakashi threw the poor innocent clock, which was just trying to do its job, across the room where it promptly sailed into the wall. He sighed, sitting up, regretting his decision to meet his team, and Jiraiya, for lunch at the Ramen Stand. He wobbled towards the bathroom, hoping Jiraiya wasn't banking on starting a drinking contest. He rubbed the uncovered eye and sighed again as he peered in a mirror.  
  
Something bright behind him caught his eye. he whipped round, but it was gone. He turned back, and saw it again. This time he just tilted his head slightly, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. Now he saw it Two bright wings, folded down loosely now, but were definitely coming from him.  
  
"Ohh....%$£" he swore. This couldn't be good. He glanced at the clock, seeing he had only a short amount of time to meet the others at the stand. He checked his hitai-ate was on at its usual wonky angle over his eye, then ran out the door, the wings trailing behind him.  
  
He ran over the rooftops, paying little attention, but as he reached the roof just opposite the stand, his foot slipped. He plunged down forwards, expecting to hit the ground hard, but the wings chose that unexpected moment to open up, their colours shimmering in the sun...enabling him to land without the usual jarring thud associated with such a slip.  
  
The moment his feet touched the ground, the wings dropped back down. Kakashi stared into space, a little surprised -whoa, that was unexpected, but at least it saved me-. Then he looked up, and had his plans of hiding the annoyances ruined. His whole team, Jiraiya included, were gawping in amazement at him.  
  
---------  
  
"Wooowwww!" Sakura gasped as their teacher dropped to the ground, the wings flaring out behind him, the colours glimmering in the sunlight. When he just stood there, looking stunned, Jiraiya yelled "OI. NUMBNUTS" a word Naruto taught him. This pulled Kakashi out of his trance "whaa...sorry.." he strode over, swinging himself onto a stool.  
  
Sakura gaped at the wings, reaching forward she lifted one to look at it "woww...Kakashi-sensei, they're so pretty!" Naruto and Sasuke stared, Jiraiya asked the question they all were brewing in their heads "what got ya?" Kakashi shook his head.  
  
"Hell if i know...i just woke up like this, it could've 'gotten me' anytime in the night, I'm a heavy sleeper when I'm tired.." he sighed, he still felt tired now he thought about it. Sasuke just stared, wondering about all this madness, Naruto set about asking the usual shed load of questions, Sakura couldn't stop giggling over the shimmering wings, and Jiraiya tried to get Kakashi to go see the Hokage. But Kakashi shook his head, he felt sick now...he rested his head in his hands as he finished his food.  
  
Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke thought he was just still sleepy, since he had complained of not feeling like he got enough sleep that night, but Jiraiya recognised this. Because of the nature of the change, Kakashi had been asleep at the time, he hadn't been instantly adjusted, and now it was taking a long time to do so, in its effect making the ninja tired.  
  
He turned out to be correct, and was proven so just a few minutes later.  
  
After he'd paid the bill, and team 7 and Jiraiya were starting to walk off, he felt a wave of nausea. He put a hand to his head, wobbling out behind them,but quickly felt it rise up to become unbearable. Despite his strength as a ninja, he couldn't seem to get even another step forward...the whole world went black, and the ground seem to rise up to meet him..  
  
"Holy-" Jiraiya whipped round just a second before this happened, and barely made it over it time to catch the Jounin, the brightly coloured wings trailing out behind him as he fell. He slung the ninja over one shoulder, and looked to the rest of team 7 as they came scooting back up.  
  
"What happened to Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura cried, Naruto blinked, and Sasuke only murmured "he doesn't seem too well..." Jiraiya nodded at this "he isn't, the change from whatever 'got to him' is messing with his body, since for some reason, it took to long to adjust..." Sakura looked worried, but Sasuke frowned "it might've been the Sharingan, that messed it up.." "hey yeah!" Naruto joined in.  
  
Jiraiya nodded, "That's what I'm thinking, I'll take him to the hospital, you guys just go and enjoy the rest of your day, i doubt he'll be up for training for at least a few days at most..."  
  
And with a puff of smoke, the Sannin vanished. Sakura sighed, and Sasuke and Naruto wandered off, Sasuke to train by himself, and Naruto to get more food. Sakura sighed and began to walk home, her mind on this whole mess, what were all these animal mix-ups for?  
  
-------  
  
The Hokage sighed when Jiraiya delivered the news of Kakashi's switch to him "that's another....I don't think there can be many more..." Jiraiya sighed "that's what I thought, but Kakashi just turned up this morning with these wings.." he described exactly what they looked like, stating it was most likely a rare butterfly of sorts.  
  
The Third nodded, "..people have been complaining of hearing weird noises from the woods. It may be worth a look..." Jiraiya agreed, then blinked "ah, perhaps, all of us that are crossed should come, if what Asuma fought off happens again..." and so it was decided. Jiraiya went to round up all those that would be willing to come..  
  
-----  
  
It was an assorted team that stood in the entrance to the woods a little later. Cat-form Neji, Wolf-form Jiraiya, Bat-form Kabuto, Finless Porpoise-form Asuma, and the Third Hokage. Gaara and Itachi had refused point blank to even answer the door, so the Sannin had given up, and Kakashi was still sleeping it off in the hospital.  
  
The thing that had attacked Gaara could sense the creations it had made, those of whom he had taken vital energy from....Now, sensing them as a threat, it amassed its power shifting up into the self same snake shape it had taken before. It darted through the trees, heading right form them, and the one unchanged life form with them...  
  
-----  
  
At the exact same time, both Jiraiya and Neji perked their ears up, turning to stare in the same direction "uh oh.." Neji murmured "I think...we'd better.." and as the thing reared up from the trees, "MOVE IT!!" the Sannin finished. They all leapt various ways as it slammed at them. 

Asuma tried summoning the water again, but it barely had much of an effect, the thing was stronger now, having gained a little energy from the animals that had picked human hosts, and any other living creature that wandered into its form... Neji pulled his bell free from his neck, and t changed into a glowing ball of light, which he threw as fast as he could, anything to distract it from getting near the third. It blasted part of the thing away, but it just reformed to make up for what it had lost "its too strong now!!" Asuma yelled.  
  
Nothing seemed to be working, Asuma, Neji, and Jiraiya too, all tried multiple version of strange new attacks they'd never even known they'd had. Jiraiya created wolfs out of what seemed to be pure energy, which, along with Asuma's water hydra attacks, and Neji's bell shot, were keeping the thing back a bit at a time. Then Kabuto discovered he could easily create sonic waves, which, upon scoring a direct hit during the others attacks, seemed to disorientate and set the creature off balance.  
  
"Its Working!!" Jiraiya yelled, but they spoke too soon. In the millisecond they paused to see their effect upon it, it struck. a massive torrent of strange, see-through, white energy raced right towards them, Jiraiya tried to summon the wolves again, but it was moving too fast…  
  
:-:-WHAM-:-:  
  
A Ball of brilliantly coloured light, crackling with energy, struck the thing, sending it crashing back through several rows of trees. A figure shot over their heads and landed in front of them. Jiraiya squinted in the after blaze of light, staring in astonishment at the attacking person, and the snake thing was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"KAKASHI?!" They all gaped at the be-winged ninja, who turned and looked round, holding another ball of light in his hands, the wings flaring out behind him "oh hey, hope ya don't mind me dropping in, thought ya could use a bit of help.." Asuma sweatropped "uh yeah..." Jiraiya chuckled, as Neji gazed at the wings "Woww.."  
  
"Well, nice timing Kakashi.." the Sannin said, sighing in relief "that thing was using up a lot of our.." he paused "well, I suppose they're their some sort of ability..." Kakashi nodded, looking down at the glowing ball. "I don't even know what this is, i just automatically knew how to create it..."  
  
The others nodded and The Third spoke "yes, it seems these switch's you've all been involved in have given you a distinct something extra, I don't think its even chakra..." The group nodded, each one thinking about their ability as they trouped back towards the village, Neji's bell tinkling a little melody...  
  
-----  
  
The thing seethed, it had been about to exterminate these useless beings and take the unchanged life-form for itself, but another one had shown up, one with wings the colour of a rainbow, a powerful one…  
  
It writhed in fury, dragging itself back to the crater. These shinobi had won this battle, but soon, it would attack again, and it would take what it wanted….


	11. Broken Wings

It seethed, furious that Butterfly had stoppped its attack, it seemed to have so much power....  
  
Thats what it would go for next, the Butterfly, get it out of the way...those tohers seemd to have little real control over thier abilities, but this one was smart...somehow it had mastered its change right off....  
  
It had to go...

* * *

"Amazing..that is so COOL!" The Hokage smiled, news had travelled fast, thanks to a random ANBU in the area..so by the time the team returned to the main village area, fractured reports ahd already spread...  
  
People leant out windows as the group made its way to the Hokages office, crowding from shop and café doorways to see the ninjas. Neji blinked, unused to so much attention, Asuma managed to look as casual as usual, Kabuto stared at the floor...Jiraiya was grinning to all the ladies, and Kakashi....was starting to feel sick again...  
  
It was him they seemed to be staring at the most..he could here the females gossiping about the report..The wings fanned out as he walked, and the sunlight glimmered off the myraid of colours. "wow..Kakashi-sensei's the best, eh guys?!" Kakashi turned at this voice, seeing Naruto, along with the Konohamaru squad, grinning at him. He sweatdropped hugely and managed to wave weakly, before chasing after the rest of the party. -Just HOW do i manage to get into these hings? I'd much rather be at my apartment, i left my Itcha Itcha Paradise book there..-  
  
While they were in the office, Naruto was grinning, having heard from the ANBU member who had followed the group that Kakashi sensei had some amazing new ability. -Heheh, cool! Maybe he can teach it to me! i'll be so much cooler then Sasuke!-

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the office, the whole lot of them were worriedly discussing the event. "Put simply...if Kakashi here hadn't shown up, it would've killed someone.." Jiraiya said bluntly, Kakashi sighed "i dont get it..your a Sannin Jiraiya, how in hell did your attack -not- polish it off?!" Everyone looked baffled, and eventually Neji spoke up "its possible, this isn't anything to do with chakra, like the Third Hokage said..that this uses the energy of the body in a different way? Think about it..your known as 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' for all those jutsu's, perhaps your power is derived from that, more moves, move power...its a bit basic, but if that one shot was enough to hit it back..."  
  
The rest nodded "its a basic creature, its attacks and DNA switches must be based on a simple idea too...seeing as Kakashi has one of the largest memories of moves, that must be some kind of advantage.." Asuma murmered. They all nodded, Jiraiya smiling to Neji "yer a smart kid, very well done!" Neji grinned back, ears twitching with the annual ::pwip pwip:: noise.  
  
"But.." The third said, frowning worriedly at the very pale Kakashi "an advantage it may be..but it will have its side effects too..like draining your energy fatser than if it were a chakra battle.." Kakashi nodded, Kabuto sighed "that explains that for the rest of us, even though our ranks are varied, our powers are quite on the same level, because we all know roughly a similiar standard of moves..a same number almost.."  
  
This caused a general nod and murmers, with Kakashi looking sick as hell -WHY THE HELL IS IT ME?!- he thought angrily...one hand pressing to his temple..he vaugely heard the Hokage dissmissing them, and wobbled outside with a sigh. "hehe, look, its that ninja, the colourful one, and the one that saved me in the lake!" Kakash stopped, as what seemed to be half the junior class came scooting up. Behind him the other one they mentioned, Asuma, was looking a little miffed, and confused.  
  
"Naruto.." Kakashi addressed the boy; "just whats the meaning of..this." Naruto grinned at his teacher and the other ninja behind him "Sorry Kakashi sensei, i told them about you guys, and they all wanted to come see you" by this point someone was lifting up one wing, and Konohamaru was, with a bunch of kids, bugging Asuma, he being Kono's rescuer and was regarded, alongside Naruto, to be a totally cool person Kono valued. "Agh.." Asuma sweatdropped as the kids peered up at him, he sat down, sighing, and reluctantly, being it usually wasnt his thing, began answering the barrage of eager questions...  
  
Kakashi seemed to be facing the same fate, the little kids were scampering around him, examining the wings, and the poor Jounin was generally getting poked a helluva lot.."wooow, a ninja butterfly!""i wish i had that, Jounins are so lucky!" he sighed "ah...pl-" he cut off, as he saw Sakura and Sasuke approaching them...

* * *

Neji and Kabuto got their own fair share of appriasal as they wandered towards a ramen stand, ppl came out of buildings to give a greeting and a smile, "its like.." Neji blinked, "they think we're heroes of some sort.." Kabuto finsihed with a sweatdrop...ah well, the downside to helping protect the Hokage i dare say...

* * *

Sasuke blinked, and sakura giggled, upon finding their teacher not only out of the hospital way too early, but surrounded by a kid-sized fan club it seemdd. "This si Naruto's work.." sasuke glowered, sakura blinked "yah, that dope.." they walked up to the crowd, sasuke and naruto glaring at each other in the usual fashion.  
  
Kakashi sighed, but he couldnt shake the bad feeling...as he eventually managed to escape, he fled to the safety of the top of the hokages office. Only to find he wasnt the only one...  
  
"Yo, Kakashi" Jiraiya said with a grin "you look tired.." Kakashi gave him a sarcastic look "thanks to Naruto..i have. a. bloody. fanclub!!!" Jiraiya listened to this irrataed ranting and laughed "thats what we get for going off on a mission, the whole village thinks we're heroes...I saw neji and kabuto earlier, theyre totally freaked by it the pair of them.."  
  
Kakashi sighed, walking to stand by the Sannin as they stared over over the village. "Theres got to be a way of exterminating that thing..i dont know how much more of this i can take.." Jiraiya sighed, still grinning "i dunno..the ladies are very impressed.." Kakashi just shook his head -somethings never change.

* * *

It seethed, creeping along in the shadows, it could detect the butterflys presence there..soon, it would exact its revenge, the being wasnt so strong now...the right time to strike...

* * *

"Ah, whats this, a meeting?" The two turned, seeing a smiling third there. "Sorry Hokage sir...Kakashi's trying to escape his little fanclub.." Jiraiya chuckled, "urk, shutit Jiraiya you goit!" The third started lughing, seeing how peeved Kakashi was getting. "It is true though, you all did save my life today, no need to get het up on it.." the two nodded, stopping tryoing to throttle each other "yes sir.."  
  
The third chuckled "how abotu we go get some food, im starving!" Jiraiya grinned "yes sir, comin' Kakashi?". The jounin nodded "yeah.." as the other two set off Kakashi felt a horrible chill pass through him -somethings wrong..-

* * *

There. it could see those long wings trailing in the wind, and the wolf man...and! The unchanged Lifeform..here was a chance, aim for the unchanged one, take out the butterfly man if he defended. It raered up, twisting itself into a dart with a sharp end, heading right for the third as fast as it could using the beings distraction in their talking to hit at them...

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened, he could -feel- that thing speeding towards the Hokage....without thinking he psuhed forward yellign "HOKAGE!! MOVE!!" he screeched to a halt behind them, as he opened his mouth to shout again, give another desperate warning....  
  
The thing punched right through him, dark crimson blood splattering the rooftop...his eyes widened at the shocking pain.."ugh...ah.."  
  
He saw a flash of light, of scenarios of the village in ruins..it intended to take innocent people's souls..its mocking laughter rang through his head as hsi vision began to fade...

* * *

Jiraiya laughed at the joke the old man was telling him, he certainly had some good material...their talking was cut short by Kakashi's yell. They turned, hearing him stop behind them, then there was a sickening sound...  
  
They whipped round and got a full view of a dart speeding right towards them, only for it to go right through Kakashi. For a second he stood wings twitching almost lifelessly..  
  
"KAKASHI!!" Jiraiya yelled. The dart wrenched itself free, Kakashi took a staggering step forward, shaking from the hit..blood dripping to the ground. The Sannin ran forward, catching him and lieing him on his back.."oh shit.." he swore, pressing one hand over the wound "hold on.."  
  
The dart reared back up, covered in blood..Kakashi's...looking right at the Hokage...-"ne..ne..xt.." it rasped. The Hokage stood as if frozen -that thing..i-it took a hit right through Kakashi..-  
  
The things body seemed to split into a wide grin, as it reared back...

* * *

"Ah!" All the other mix-ups froze in what they were doing, even Gaara and Itachi. The thing was in Konoha...  
  
"lets go!!" Neji yelled grabbing Kabuto's wirst and starting to run like hell towards where it was coming from...  
  
"oh no!" Asuma ran out of the meeting he was in with Kurenai yelling; "where do ya think your going!?!" after him.

* * *

"Shit, just hold on a moment longer.." Jiraiya swore, tyring desperatly to stop the heavy blood flow from Kakashi's wound. The Jounin gasped in pain, trying to move "sto.p..it....it intending..." "shutit you" Jiraiya growled "no talking right?" Kakashi chuckled weakly, though this seemed only to cause more pain...  
  
Blood was trickling over the sanins hands as he struggled to slow the bleeding -was it after the Hokage...or was Kakashi its original target?- he uttered another angry growl, there had to be help soon, the wound was severe...  
  
"Neko Bell Bell!" the same white ball smashed into the thing, causing its attention to be diverted to the arrival of Asuma, Neji and Kabuto. And surpingly, Itachi. Gaara of course couldnt give a damn. whats new.  
  
They all agped "Move ti! Protetc the Hokage!!" Jiraiya yelled, and they all turned to look at him, seeing the sannin covered in blood, all of which was coming from a barely moving figure lying on the ground..blood stained wings tangled around him...  
  
"Kakashi?!" Neji gasped "what happened?!" As the others formed a line in front of them, neji ran over to the injured figure. "He took a blast that we're not sure wasn intended for him..or for the third.." Jiraiya paniced, "he needs help and fast..!!" Neji nodded "KABUTO!!" the other turned "you help heal Kakashi-kun, ill take your place!"  
  
Without needing to ask the two switched over, Neji forming more bells to continuosly fire, while Kabuto pressed his ahnds over the wound, using a healing jutsu to ease some of the jounins pain...  
  
"NEKO BELL BELL!" "FEATHER LIGHTENING!" "WATER HYDRA!" all of these struck at once...the lightning being conducted by the water, the powerful current burning the things form as it writhed in pain and fury..they exaustedly continued firing...  
  
-Come on..- Kabuto kept his hands over the wound, while the others stoood in front of the Hokage, using everything possible to drive the creature back...Itachi forming dozens of lightening feathers, which, with each vital hit, burnt away a part of it...a burning smell mixing with blood in the air..  
  
Kakashi coughed, returning to conciousness again as the healing chakra helped a litle "you.." he coughed, the pain obvious "its..going to...att..ack...Konoha-acgh!" his hadns clenched as the slight movement cause the woudn to twinge again, kabuto gasped and jiraiya yelled "KAKASHI PUT A SOCK IN IT, WE'LL TALK WHEN YOUR LESS DEAD!!"  
  
The thign growled angrily "-shinobi win now..but butterfly is out of my way...fell for trap..only beguining of plan..-" and with that it vasihed into the sky...  
  
"Its..original target..WAS kakashi?" Asuma agsped, the others looked pale and paniced. they turned and began running back to Kakashi..Kabuto was trying to stop the flow, but the pain must have been unbearable..  
  
"we need soemthing to slow the blood!" jiraiya yelled Itachi whipped the outer robe of the akatsuki off, wearing just trousers an shirt under ti. Wordless he threw it to kabuto, who pressed it over the wound, wrappign it tightly around the jounins waist. "Oh god.." Nej bti his lip..wishign he could help...none of them wanted to loose Kakashi...the bell began to glow..then changed into a small crystal.."this.." Neji could fele a comforting, healign warmth...  
  
"I cant slow it down!" "Kakashi!" "Ive got it!" Neji yelled, dropping to his knees by Kakashi "eh?!" kabuto and the rest gaped. Neji didnt say anythign, he simply unzipped the jounins outer jacket, moving the cloak temporaily aside, pressing the glowing thing into the gaping wound. -please work...dont let him go.-  
  
The light sank into Kakashi's body, his entire forming glowing slightly..thenit faded, and to the ashtonshment of all present, the wound began to seal up, undoing as much of the damage as it could, although the best it could do was make the wound more shallow than it had been deep.. "Neji..h-how...did you get that?!" the genin shook his head "i..i dont know..i just wished to heal it faster and it apeared.."  
  
They all wainted anxiously...would it work? Seconds later the fear was disolved in releif as the jounin abruptly rolled onto hsis ide, curlign up tightly and coughing. "thank god.." the third sighed..as Kakashi maanged to force himself up, his uniform soaked in bood, as well kabuto and jiraya, and his wings...  
  
"Kakashi-sama?" Kabuto frowned "take it easy....your still a little hurt.." Kakashi nodded as the nin re-tied the fabric over the woudn to ease it.."ah..thanks Kabuto, Neji.." both nodded, stained in blood...looks of relief an panic on everyones faces..  
  
"Kakashi." Jiraiya looked at him "that thing..it must have been after you....not the hokage as you thought.." "but why?" kakashi frowned sleepily..asuma answered that "because of that last battle...you stopped its vital hit, so it was trying to get rid of you since you werent as fully recovered as we were..it regards you as its worst problem i think.." Kakashi nodded "we have to stop it..al of us..including Gaara, we cant do this without every single one of us...that thing is intending to harm the innocent..."  
  
He managed, with jiraiya's help, to stand up "we have to stop it....its goig to come after the 'pure' lifeforms here..it showed me a glimpse of it when it imapled me.." he loked up, seeing itachi had shown up -good..now its just Gaara..-  
  
---  
  
The afore mentioned was sitting out on the roof now..irrataed as always. Then, raising his head..he chould smell something...blood. Grinning he darted over the roof tops, landing on the roof opposite the hokages office. His grin grew even wider when he saw the Sannin helping an injured Kakashi to walk. There was blood on the copy ninja's wings, and the sannin..its smell was so strong gaara couldn't help but grin and wonder what had been happening here...  
  
----  
  
Kakashi winced as he slowly walked, with Jiraiyas help, back down the stairs. He felt sick every time he thought about that image, about the things plan. -This is bad, i have to get back with them, that thing wanst me out of the way does it? its gonna take more than this..i cant let any innocents get harmed..-  
  
Jiraiya looked at the resolate expression on the pale, wounded jounins face -heh, you cant beat some peoples spirit, but dont overdo it Kakashi..- he sighed - and we STILL have to persuade Gaara, It was thankful Itachi came this time, but we need all of us, so we HAVE to talk to that kid...  
  
its getting more and more dangerous each day...we already almost lost Kakashi-  
  
((AN: waai! ;) ive finally finsihed this chapter, for some reason i just kept getting writers block on what to do next, so i did the yaoi yugioh story for a bit, till i finally unblocked for this story..)) 


End file.
